Silent Night
by RainbowPirate1x4
Summary: Its Christmas time, so lets party at Quatre’s mansion! But, despite the Christmas spirit, Quatre and Heero are both feeling depressed and alone. Can they help each other? 1x4 2x3 and Relena bashing! RnR please!!! **Finished**
1. Let's Party!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't ask!  
  
Summary: Its Christmas time, so lets party at Quatre's mansion! But, despite the Christmas spirit, Quatre and Heero are both feeling depressed and alone. Can they help each other? RnR please!!!  
  
Couplings: 1x4 and 2x3. . . The 2x3 paring is for Bubblegum Thai who loves that paring!  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai (duh!), swearing, and Relena bashing!  
  
Silent Night  
  
Chapter 1 - Party Time!  
  
"I wish it would snow." Duo sighed, his eyes fixated onto the cloudless blue sky above the Arabian Desert.  
  
"We are in the middle of the desert. I really don't think snow is an option." Replied Trowa, wrapping his arms around Duo's slender waist.  
  
"But Trowa. . . it's Christmas eve! Therefore, it should be snowing." Duo complained, leaning his head back slightly, so he could look Trowa in the eyes. Trowa laughed softly,  
  
"You're so cute when you whine." He said before planting a soft kiss on his American lover's neck. Duo sighed happily and turned to completely face Trowa.  
  
"I love you." He said quietly, moving his face in closer to kiss the uni- banged Heavyarms pilot.  
  
"Hey you two!" Interrupted a familiar voice. Trowa and Duo both looked over in the direction of the blonde annoyance.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Quatre?" Duo growled.  
  
"You two to stop crawling all over each other and help me decorate for the party tonight. I asked Heero, but he threatened to kill me. . . ." Quatre replied with a grin. Around his neck and arms, draped a tangled string of lights. In his golden hair, was stray bits of multi-coloured tinsel, which must have fallen from wherever he had decorated. Duo and Trowa rolled their eyes in unison before approaching pilot 04.  
  
"Whatcha need Q-man?" Duo asked. Quatre unwrapped the lights from around hid body and handed them to Trowa,  
  
"These need to go outside." He paused, "You, come with me!" he said, pointing at the braided boy. Trowa nodded and headed towards the door. But Duo was still confused,  
  
"Why? Trowa may need my.erm.assistance!" Duo said with a mischievous grin. Quatre smirked slightly,  
  
"If you go out there, the job will never get done!" Quatre said, becoming exasperated. "So, you get to help me with the tree!" he added.  
  
"Uh, don't you have servants to do this kinda stuff?" Duo said, tilting his head.  
  
"I have given them the holiday season off. They have family too, you know!" Quatre said, lifting a large cardboard box. "Grab that." He added, motioning towards a second, smaller box. The two boys walked into the main room, where near the middle was an enormous Pine Tree, which had already had blinking lights wrapped around it. Quatre began to place shiny baubles on different sections, when Duo spoke,  
  
"Hey, Quatre?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You.you're not still angry at me, are you?" Quatre froze, dropping a red bauble, causing it to shatter on impact with the wooden floor.  
  
"Uh, why would I be mad at you?" stammered Quatre.  
  
"The whole Trowa thing." Duo said bluntly. The colour washed from Quatre's cheeks and after taking a few deep breaths, turned towards 02.  
  
"No. I'm not angry. I.I'm happy for you both. Trowa was never as happy with me as he is with you." Quatre said, looking at the shattered Christmas ornament on the floor.  
  
"I just wanted to know you were okay. I mean, this being you're first Christmas alone and all."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, Duo." Quatre murmured sadly.  
  
"Sorry Q-man!" Duo said, clasping his hands to his mouth, realising what he said was pretty stupid.  
  
"Look, don't worry, okay?" Let's not ruin the holiday spirit by bringing up the past and reopening old wounds." Quatre said, faking a smile. Duo grinned and together, they put up the rest of the tree ornaments in complete silence.  
  
***  
  
After every Christmas decoration had been put up and every light lit, the Gundam pilots began to place their presents under the brightly decorated tree.  
  
"I'm starting to feel insulted." Heero said, as he rummaged through the gifts. "Nothing under here is for me.in fact; all of these are for Wufei!" Wufei smiled,  
  
"Well, more people love me because I don't wear spandex." He said, causing Duo to choke on a gingerbread man he was currently eating.  
  
"Calm yourself, Heero!" Trowa began, "I haven't even put my presents under the tree yet!" he said, as he patted a choking Duo on the back.  
  
"Me..either!" Duo said between coughs.  
  
"Well, I was about to go get mine, so...yeah..me either.." Quatre chimed in. The four pilots turned towards the Chinese boy,  
  
"You bought yourself presents to make yourself look better, didn't you, you little bastard?" Heero asked. Wufei smiled nervously before standing up,  
  
"Gotta go!" Wufei said before walking rapidly out of Quatre's mansion.  
  
***  
  
By 7:00, the party was in full swing. Relena was annoying a sulking Heero and Wufei was no where to be found, after his present fiasco.  
  
"Relena, I will tell you once more before I kill you. . . . GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Heero growled.  
  
"Oh Heero!" Relena giggled, "You don't mean that!" She said, placing her head on his shoulder and linked her arms with his. She was blissfully ignorant to how anxious and willing Heero was to kill Relena.  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"But Heero! I love you, and of course you love me!" she paused, "and Heero, no one should be alone on Christmas!" Relena said with a peaceful sigh. Heero mumbled something under his breath, and in one swift movement, detached himself from Relena's grip. He was standing now, looking down at Relena.  
  
"Listen to me Relena." Heero paused, "I hate you, always have, and always will! Therefore, I would rather be alone my entire life then to spend one more moment with you!" he yelled, his voice gaining volume with each word. Relena gasped before leaving the room, in a final attempt to salvage what little dignity she had left. Heero blinked a few times. "Yes! Relena finally took the hint. . . once applied with a very large sledgehammer. . ." Heero celebrated inwardly. Wing Zero's pilot looked around the room and a sigh escaped his lips. Despite the fact that Relena Peacecraft is a complete idiot, she was right. No one should be alone on Christmas.  
  
***  
  
Well, that's Chapter one completed. . . . off to start chapter two. . . what will happen? RnR please!!!! 


	2. Shattered dreams and mistletoe

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't ask!  
  
Summary: Its Christmas time, so lets party at Quatre's mansion! But, despite the Christmas spirit, Quatre and Heero are both feeling depressed and alone. Can they help each other? RnR please!!!  
  
Couplings: 1x4, 2x3 and 5xS. . . The 2x3 paring is for Bubblegum Thai who loves that paring! Mentioning of 1x2 and 3x4. . .and yeah you will just have to read it!  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, swearing, and Relena bashing!  
  
Silent Night  
  
Chapter two - Shattered dreams and mistletoe  
  
Quatre wondered aimlessly around the party, smiling at the guests and occasionally interacting in conversation, but only briefly. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and all seemed to be happy. So why did he feel so isolated and alone?  
  
"Hey Quatre. . . why you look so depressed?" asked Trowa, resting an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm not depressed!"  
  
"Quatre, you should know by now, you can't get things past me!"  
  
"It's nothing Trowa!" Quatre snapped, "Shouldn't you be with the braided baka!" Quatre added bitterly. Trowa looked at the blonde with confusion for a moment, before walking away. The Arab boy cursed himself for snapping at Trowa before noticing Heero, sitting on his own, looking quietly proud of himself. Quatre approached the Japanese pilot and smiled broadly at him. "Mind if I sit next to you?"  
  
"It's you're house." Heero replied flatly.  
  
"Why are you all alone? Aren't you enjoying the party?" Quatre asked as he sat down.  
  
"I'm always alone, Quatre." Heero said, turning to acknowledge the pink clad Quatre. "Look out there. Everybody has somebody. Everybody but me. . ." Heero trailed off.  
  
"I don't have anyone either, Heero." Quatre said, trying to be supportive.  
  
"Even Wufei! Look at him! If he was sitting any closer to Sally, he would be on top of her!" Heero exclaimed. "I guess, as much as this hurts to say, Relena is right. She loves me, and I guess she will be the only one. Since Duo left me. . ." Heero trailed off again. Quatre set his hand gently on Heero's shoulder,  
  
"Heero, don't worry. There is someone for everyone." Quatre paused, "And Heero, I know that someone else, that isn't Relena, loves you. I know it for a fact." Heero turned his body towards him.  
  
"Who?" Heero asked confusion on his face. Quatre smiled shyly and stood up in a swift, clean movement.  
  
"I. . . I can't tell you that. You see, this person, he doesn't wanna destroy the friendship he already has with you." Quatre said, turning away from the Perfect Soldier. He had only taken a few steps away when Heero's voice stopped him.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes?" he responded, but did not turn towards Heero.  
  
"Can you tell that person, whoever he is, to just talk to me. Because, he never knows, I may feel the same way." Heero said, grinning in spite of himself. Quatre turned his head slightly,  
  
"Okay Heero." He replied before he disappeared into the crowd of the party. Heero sat further back, smiling. He knew exactly who it was, and, for awhile now, had been feeling the same way about Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
***  
  
"Duo! Put that down!" Trowa snapped, as he walked over to the Shinigami. Duo was in the process of pouring a large bottle of vodka into the fruit punch. "You know what Quatre said this morning! He doesn't want alcohol at his precious Christmas party!"  
  
"Trowa..you are ruining my fun!"  
  
"Sorry Duo..but, lets not annoy Quatre. At least not tonight, okay?"  
  
"Fine.." Duo retreated. "But, you owe me!"  
  
"Huh? How do you figure that?"  
  
"You ruin my fun of getting everyone here wasted, so, you owe me..something more fun.." Duo said with a wicked smirk.  
  
"Oh really now?" Trowa said, an eyebrow raised. He smiled back at Duo. Duo nodded and lent over, kissing Trowa softly. "You are everything I want for Christmas." He whispered in Duo's ear, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a close embrace.  
  
"I love you, Trowa."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Uh.Trowa?" Quatre interrupted  
  
"Quatre, you going for the world's record on how many times you can be the preverbal cold shower in one day?" Duo growled, glancing Quatre's direction.  
  
"I'm sorry, but, Trowa..can I talk to you? Just for a minute, please." Trowa looked from Quatre to Duo and then back to Quatre.  
  
"Look, I'll talk to you later, okay Quat'?" Trowa responded. Quatre nodded and walked off.  
  
***  
  
After a few moments of contemplation, the Perfect Solider stood from his seat and examined the room. He saw a blonde head bobbing up and down, and he followed it with his eyes into the kitchen. Heero took a breath and headed towards Quatre's location. When he arrived, Quatre was standing, the refrigerator door open, and he was looking exceptionally confused.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Heero asked. Quatre turned towards Heero and smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, we are almost out of punch, and, I dunno what to drink now.." Quatre explained. Heero smiled slightly,  
  
"Well, I don't know what you keep in here."  
  
"Neither do I! My servants usually sort this stuff out!"  
  
"Don't worry Quatre. If all else fails, Duo has a stash of random alcohol!" Heero said calmly. Quatre closed the refrigerator door and sighed as he lent against it, closing his eyes,  
  
"I don't want people getting drunk."  
  
"You can't control everyone and what they want." Quatre looked up at Heero, who was now standing parallel from him.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I.I have a confession to make."  
  
"What.what is it?"  
  
"You remember when I was talking to you earlier, and yeah, well, I said that someone does love you and all that?"  
  
"Yes." Heero's heart began to beat faster in his chest at the anticipation of what Quatre would say next.  
  
"Have you been wondering who it is?"  
  
"Yes, but I have a strong idea of who it might be." Heero replied, moving closer to Quatre. Quatre began breathing quicker, with each centimetre closer Heero got. "Is it you?" he whispered. He was so close to Quatre, he could feel his warm breath on his skin. Quatre nodded slightly.  
  
"Are you.disappointed?" Quatre asked quietly, trying to look away.  
  
"No." Heero replied before pressing his lips against Quatre's, kissing him softly. Quatre moved his arms so they were around Heero's body. Heero moved his head back slightly, breaking the kiss; "Quatre, I'm sorry, I shouldn't -" Heero began, but was abruptly cut off, by Quatre kissing him again.  
  
"Heero, I have wanted this for so long." Quatre whispered. Heero moved his hand up, running it through his new lover's golden hair. "I.have been in love with you, for such a long time, even before Trowa left me. I.I can't believe." Quatre trailed off, staring into Heero's cobalt blue eyes. Heero moved in, kissing Quatre deeply once more.  
  
"Ooh!" Trowa and Duo suddenly sang, interrupting the two.  
  
"Well looky here!" Duo gasped, grinning broadly. Heero and Quatre glanced over at the two. Quatre's face went deep crimson and he buried it in Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Shut up Duo." Heero growled.  
  
"Ooh Hee-chan is getting stressy!" Duo replied. "Come on Trowa. I can tell when we're not wanted!" Duo giggled. Trowa smirked and the two walked out of the kitchen. Quatre looked back up at Heero. The stared at each other for a few seconds, still holding on to each other tightly. They listened to Duo telling everyone what he and Trowa had seen, and laughed slightly.  
  
"Well there goes any secret to this, if we wanted it." Heero chuckled. His mood, which was usually angry and annoyed with the entire human species, had significantly lifted through the course of the evening. The Perfect Solider, usually emotionless and cold, was feeling extremely happy and could feel a strange warmth coursing through his body.  
  
"Yeah, never trust either of those two with anything." Quatre paused, "Especially Duo." He added, hearing Duo telling Wufei about them. ("Winner and Yuy? Really? I guess one or both of them must have been really desperate!" they had heard Wufei saying from the other room.) Heero grinned, kissing Quatre on the forehead. Quatre sighed happily. "Heero?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I will be right back, okay? I need to tell Trowa something, and before he and Duo start getting all lovey again and before Duo gets angry at me."  
  
"Uh.okay." Heero said, placing his arms back by his side.  
  
"Talk to you in a few minutes, okay?" Quatre said, a smile plastered to his face. He walked backwards out of the kitchen, not wanting to take his eyes off of his new lover.  
  
After a few seconds, Heero followed Quatre's footsteps out of the kitchen and back into the party. He looked on with a new opinion of everyone. Well, everyone except.  
  
"Heero!" Relena screeched. "Please tell me what Duo and Trowa are saying isn't true!"  
  
"And what is it that they are saying?" Heero said, grinning.  
  
"That you and Quatre..are..like.together as a couple!"  
  
"Oh that." Heero paused. "Don't worry Relena." He paused again, lulling Relena into a false since of security. She let out a sigh of relief before Heero spoke again, "because, it's all true! Every word of it!" Relena gasped.  
  
"It can't be Heero! You are supposed to love me!"  
  
"No, I'm not. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go find Quatre and ask him what possessed him to invite you here." Heero said, moving past Relena, leaving her shocked and confused. He looked around the room, searching everywhere for Quatre. But, before he could locate him, Duo stood directly in front of his eye shot.  
  
"Go Heero!" Duo said jumping up and down in front of Heero.  
  
"Duo, stop jumping! You can cause fatal injuries if that braid hits anyone at a high speed." Heero said calmly.  
  
"So..who hit on who first?" Duo asked. Heero smiled, becoming slightly embarrassed.  
  
"It.well..I guess it was a mutual thing..sort of." replied Heero. "Anyways, where is Quatre?"  
  
"You're guess is as good as mine. He and Trowa walked off somewhere. Let's go on a treasure hunt!" Duo giggled. "And by treasure, I mean Q-man and Trowa!"  
  
"I got it, Duo."  
  
***  
  
"What is so damn important, Quatre?" Trowa asked as the two stepped into the foyer. Quatre closed the door behind him  
  
"I just wanted to apologise for snapping at you earlier." Quatre mumbled. Trowa smiled slightly.  
  
"No worries Quatre."  
  
"Okay good."  
  
"Why are you being so secretive?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Hey..look.." Trowa said, pointing towards the ceiling.  
  
"Mistletoe." Quatre said simply, looking up towards it.  
  
"Quatre, it is tradition to kiss under the mistletoe."  
  
"Except for the fact we are with different people now, Trowa." Quatre replied.  
  
"Aw, come on Quat'. For old time's sake." Trowa said with a grin. "No one will ever know." Quatre sighed,  
  
"Fine." He said and lent in towards Trowa. As their lips met, the door of the foyer swung open.  
  
"There you." Heero began, as he and Duo walked in. The two looked at Quatre and Trowa in horror. Trowa and Quatre broke apart and looked to Duo and Heero.  
  
"Trowa.how.could.you?" Duo asked, hurt and betrayal in his eyes.  
  
"Quatre.I.I was wrong. I completely misunderstood you when you said that you have loved me. How.could I have been so stupid?" Heero said, before backing out of the foyer.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre called, glaring at Trowa briefly before chasing after the heartbroken Heero.  
  
"Duo.I." Trowa began.  
  
"Don't Trowa. I don't wanna hear why you did this." Duo said, his voice cracking slightly. "I really loved you, Trowa Barton." He said before turning and walking away from the uni-banged pilot.  
  
********************  
  
That's chapter two done! RnR please!!! 


	3. Sugar makes the heart grow fonder

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't ask!  
  
Summary: Its Christmas time, so lets party at Quatre's mansion! But, despite the Christmas spirit, Quatre and Heero are both feeling depressed and alone. Can they help each other? RnR please!!!  
  
Couplings: 1x4, 2x3 and 5xS. The 2x3 paring is for Bubblegum Thai who loves that paring! Mentioning of 1x2 and 3x4. . .and yeah you will just have to read it!  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, swearing, and Relena bashing!  
  
Silent Night  
  
Chapter three - Sugar makes the heart grow fonder  
  
"Heero!" Quatre called across the room. "Please.listen to me!" Heero stopped and turned towards the small blonde.  
  
"Why the hell should I? You.you fooled me! You made me believe that you loved me." Heero said, looking into Quatre's aqua-marine eyes with hurt and anger. He was beginning to find it hard to believe that just a few moments ago; he had looked into those same orbs with ecstasy and love. "Just leave me alone. Go away. Trowa probably needs you." He hissed, turning away once more and starting off away from the Arab boy.  
  
"Please Heero. It was innocent. Nothing! I don't love Trowa, he doesn't love me! Trowa really loves Duo, and Heero, I love you." Quatre pleaded. Heero froze, clenching his fists tightly.  
  
"You have a very strange way of showing it Quatre." Heero growled.  
  
"Heero! It was a mistake!" Heero spun around again,  
  
"A mistake? I really doubt that you fell and Trowa caught you with his lips!" Heero grumbled, shaking his head slightly. "Just stop all this lying to me Quatre! You have been doing it all night! You lied about loving me and you are lying about kissing Trowa."  
  
"I am NOT lying! I wouldn't lie to you." Quatre said his voice cracking. Tears began to well in the corners of his eyes. "Please. . . I will do anything to make you believe that I love you and I need you." He pleaded, tears beginning to escape down his cheeks. Heero stared at him in silence for moment before continuing to walk away. Quatre closed his eyes and staggered over to a nearby chair, collapsing into it, and buried his face with his hands.  
  
***  
  
Duo sat at the dining room table, staring off into nothingness. He traced his fingers over the edge of his glass, sighing heavily, the scene playing over and over in his mind. "Where did I go wrong?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Leave me alone Trowa!" Duo snapped.  
  
"No. Not until I talk to you."  
  
"There is NOTHING you can say to me right now that will make this better. Now just go. You have caused enough damage for one lifetime."  
  
"Duo . . . it was a completely innocent under the mistletoe kiss. There was no emotion behind it . . . I swear!" Trowa sighed. "Please Duo, can you forgive me?"  
  
"How can I?" Duo croaked. "You went back to . . . him! You're ex! And right after he finally found happiness. You obviously didn't know about how Quatre felt about Heero . . . and right after . . . you two kiss! Can Quatre not make up his mind?"  
  
"It was my fault." Trowa said suddenly. "I noticed we were under the mistletoe, I asked him if he wanted a kiss, he was reluctant, and, yeah!" he said quickly, dropping to his knees beside Duo. "But, please Duo . . ."  
  
"Is what you're telling me supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"No Duo. It isn't. But I am being honest with you. I hope that . . ."  
  
"You hope that what? I will just forget everything?"  
  
"No. I just want you to give me another chance. I want another time to prove to you that I truly love you. I'm an idiot, Duo. Please Duo . . ." Trowa pleaded. Duo stared into Trowa's olive eyes. Duo moved his hand down to Trowa's and laced their fingers together.  
  
"How can I ever trust you again?"  
  
"You can because . . . well . . . I don't know. But Duo . . . if you can give me another chance, then, you can gain that trust again." A smile crept across Duo's face and he moved his other hand and placed it on the side of Trowa's face. "Trowa . . . I love you." Duo whispered before capturing Trowa's lips with his own and moved his tongue across Trowa's parted lips and entwined their tongues together in a forgiving kiss. The moved back from each other and stared at each other.  
  
"So, you . . . forgive me?" he asked quietly. Duo smirked,  
  
"I have no choice. You're addictive!" Duo giggled. Trowa smiled and leant up, kissing Duo yet again.  
  
***  
  
Heero wondered up the stairs to the second floor of the Arabic mansion. He made his way to the room he had been given while he stayed there. All the pilots had been given their own rooms (or in Duo and Trowa's case, they shared one). Heero opened the door, which gave a slight creak when it swung on its hinges. He closed it quickly behind him and leant against the door. "Stupid Quatre." Heero grumbled. He walked towards the unmade bed and collapsed, his legs swinging over the edge. He grabbed a near by pillow, and threw it towards the ceiling. It fell onto his face, but Heero did not move.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" came Heero's muffled reply.  
  
"It's Trowa . . . can I talk to you?"  
  
"Fuck off Trowa. Go find Quatre. I'm sure you two will be oh so happy together!" Heero replied sarcastically, finally moving the pillow off of his face.  
  
"Heero . . . I need to explain . . . for Quatre's sake . . ." Trowa called through the closed door.  
  
"Whatever he told you to say, I don't want to hear it." Heero growled.  
  
Trowa sighed heavily, "I haven't spoken to Quatre.not since earlier. I am trying to talk to you.just me.no other influence!" Heero sighed; he decided to let the uni-banged clown in, just so he would eventually leave him alone. Heero pulled himself up into a slouched, but still upright position and moved across the room, grabbing his gun, and opening the door.  
  
"Whatever you have to say..make it quick Trowa." Heero hissed, holding the gun between the two.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Quat'." Duo mumbled as he approached the small blonde.  
  
"Oh Duo.you must hate me." Quatre sobbed, his face still buried in his hands.  
  
"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Duo chuckled. Quatre looked up at Duo,  
  
"You.you don't hate me?"  
  
"Nah.everything has been explained.and Trowa and I are okay." Quatre smiled weakly,  
  
"I wish Heero would be that way. He won't listen to me."  
  
"Trowa has gone to talk to him.out of his own free will. Maybe, if we are lucky, Heero won't kill Trowa." Duo laughed. Quatre grinned slightly before sighing.  
  
"But Duo..I am sorry."  
  
"Look, lets just forget it ever happened, okay?" "Okay then." Quatre replied quietly, eyes darting around the room. "Where are Heero and Trowa?"  
  
"Upstairs I think." Duo answered quickly. "Be right back." He said, walking over to the Christmas tree. He approached Quatre with a red and white striped candy cane. "Sugar makes everyone feel better!" he grinned. Quatre took it and smiled,  
  
"Thanks Duo." He said simply, unwrapping the plastic around the bottom of it. He sighed as he moved the peppermint sweet across his lips.  
  
"Okay.I think I got through to him." said Trowa as he approached the two. "I talked to him, explained everything at gunpoint, and, he seems calmer." He paused, "Go talk to him." Quatre looked up at Trowa with admiration,  
  
"Thank you so much Trowa." He said as he stood.  
  
"Go Quatre! Go get him!" Duo cheered. Quatre blushed slightly before walking towards the stair case. He placed his non candy cane wielding hand onto the barrister, and slowly but surely, made his way towards the closed bedroom door. He knocked softly,  
  
"H.Heero?" He asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"Yes Quatre?"  
  
"Ca.Can I come in please?"  
  
"Yes." Was Heero's simple reply. Quatre took another deep breath and turned the door knob slowly. He stepped inside the dimly lit room and softly shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hi." Quatre mumbled, gnawing on the candy cane nervously,  
  
"Hello." Heero replied with a soft smile.  
  
"Look, about earlier." Quatre began,  
  
"Quatre! You don't need to explain anything. Trowa has done that already." Heero interrupted, standing up and approaching the blonde Arab. He stopped in the a few inches from the bed, but close enough to see Quatre, "So, what's done is done. No changing it. But, I forgive you Quatre." Quatre smiled,  
  
"You do?" He asked excitedly, finally taking the sweet out of his mouth. Heero nodded,  
  
"Where's mine?" He asked, looking at the Christmasy confection in Quatre's hand. Quatre smiled,  
  
"On the tree. Duo gave this to me.said sugar makes anyone feel better." Quatre giggled. "Want some?" He asked, holding it out towards him. Heero took it from Quatre with a wicked smirk. Heero placed the tip of it between his lips, rolling it back and forth, and then placed it further into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the slim, sugary cylinder. Heero removed the candy cane from his mouth, but continued to lick its surface, and replaced hit between his lips until Quatre could not bear to watch any longer. He grabbed the peppermint cane from Heero's mouth and replaced it with his tongue, kissing him passionately. The shock of the sudden kiss and pressure from Quatre's body caused Heero to become unbalanced, and fell backwards, onto the bed, Quatre still attached to him. Finally, Quatre moved his lips only centimetres away from Heero's,  
  
"I love you Heero." Quatre breathed.  
  
"I.love you too." Heero panted.  
  
"We.we need to go back to the party." Quatre said, still trying to regain his breath.  
  
"They won't miss us for a while." Heero replied quickly, staring into Quatre's eyes with lust and desire.  
  
"Okay." Quatre replied before recapturing Heero's lips for a quick kiss, before his mouth moved, leaving a trail with his tongue down to Heero's neck.  
  
***  
  
That's as far as I'm writing on that little scene! RnR please!!! 


	4. Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't ask!  
  
Summary: Its Christmas time, so lets party at Quatre's mansion! But, despite the Christmas spirit, Quatre and Heero are both feeling depressed and alone. Can they help each other? RnR please!!!  
  
Couplings: 1x4, 2x3 and 5xS. . . The 2x3 paring is for Bubblegum Thai who loves that paring! Mentioning of 1x2 and 3x4. . .and yeah you will just have to read it!  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, swearing, and Relena bashing!  
  
This is the final chapter . . . sorry its quite a bit shorter then the rest of it . . .  
  
Silent Night  
  
Chapter four -  
  
"You know . . . Duo was right." Quatre said with a grin.  
  
"Huh?" Heero asked, moving his fingers through Quatre's hair. Quatre grinned evilly,  
  
"He said that sugar makes everyone feel better when he gave me the candy cane . . ." Quatre froze as his eyes noticed the red lit numbers on the digital clock ". . . Over two hours ago! Oh my god Heero!" Quatre exclaimed, sitting up immediately. Heero grinned,  
  
"Not the first time you said that . . ." he mumbled. Quatre shot him a glare before sighing,  
  
"What is everyone downstairs going to think? I am a terrible party host!" Quatre moaned, as he slipped his shirt on.  
  
"Who gives a fuck what they think?" Heero paused, "Think about some of the people who are down there . . . Relena, Wufei . . . uh . . . Relena . . ." Heero trailed off. "Okay basically I hate Relena. Why did you invite her, anyway?"  
  
"I didn't! She just showed up!" Quatre exclaimed as he smoothed out all of his clothes.  
  
After a few moments, the Japanese and Arabic pilots were fully dressed and ready to face the party once again.  
  
"Do I have to go? Relena is down there . . ." Heero complained. Quatre said nothing, but opened up the bedroom door. Heero sighed and followed him. As they reached the top of the stairs, Quatre moved his hand behind his back, gesturing for Heero's. Heero responded by placing his hand in Quatre's, squeezing on it gently.  
  
"You ready? You know that Duo will be down there waiting . . ." Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah." Heero replied and they walked down the stairs together.  
  
"Well . . .look who finally decided to join us . . . Yuy and Winner!" Wufei yelled as they came to the end of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Wuffles . . . where is Sally? Weren't you flirting with her?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"Did she run from you, finally?"  
  
"Damn you, Winner." Wufei growled before storming off.  
  
"Good one Quatre." Heero said softly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey you two! Been upstairs for awhile . . . wonder what you've been doing?" Duo suddenly said, bounding up to the two. Quatre blushed in deep ruby red, but Heero just grinned,  
  
"What you are thinking is what we've been doing." He replied simply. Duo grinned broadly,  
  
"Well . . . yeah . . ." Duo said. He was pretty much speechless, as he had thought they would avoid answering that and he could make wisecracks. "Hey everyone! Lets sing Christmas carols!" he called out, changing the subject.  
  
"Or you know, we couldn't . . . it's an option . . ." Trowa mumbled.  
  
"Aw come on!" Duo pleaded. "Jingle bells . . ." he sang, trying to get others involved. Slowly, most of them started singing along with Duo. Heero wasn't sure if it was just because they felt like singing, or if it was to drown out Duo's voice. Heero still smiled and sat down on the sofa and Quatre followed him quickly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Heero." He cooed as he curled up close to Heero. Heero placed an arm around Quatre. He lightly kissed the top of Quatre's blonde locks before speaking,  
  
"Merry Christmas, Quatre." He replied. Quatre yawned softly and closed his eyes. Despite the fact that Duo and the rest of the party were singing, Quatre drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Heero sighed happily and whispered the words along with the current song that the guests were singing,  
  
"All is calm . . . all is right . . ."  
  
***  
  
The end . . . 


End file.
